


Statement

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing experimental about it, he loved Harry and Harry loved him. And it was time Lucius Malfoy woke up and realized that no one in the wizarding world cared that he had a gay son; all the societal whispers were only in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statement

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*  
> Typed and posted from my phone.  
> Also, I have a not so small soft spot for mpreg.

Draco took a step back and wiped the sweat on his face with his sleeve. He looked up at his handiwork and smiled, there was no way his father would miss this blatant show of Draco’s rebellion but that was exactly what he’d wanted. As he took off on his broom from the Malfoy Manor grounds, Draco couldn’t resist one last lap around the house, counting the trees as he flew. He laughed as he reached the final tree, right next to the gate; there were now one hundred and fifty two Christmas trees around his family’s ancestral home that were proudly displaying the colors of equality and according to Draco’s father, his experimental phase.

There was nothing experimental about it, he loved Harry and Harry loved him. And it was time Lucius Malfoy woke up and realized that no one in the wizarding world cared that he had a gay son; all the societal whispers were only in his head.

***

Draco climbed into bed as quietly as he could and yet Harry woke up, reaching out his arms and pulling Draco to him so that they were lying in their usual position on the bed; Draco curled into Harry’s body, face tucked in his neck.

“Where were you?” Harry asked sleepily, one hand rubbing Draco’s back to warm him out.

Draco shivered and curled more into his boyfriends’ heat, “Out,” he replied, “I had some work to do.”

“Mmm, you’re cold.” Harry stated, pulling Draco closer even though there wasn’t really any gap between the two of them.

“Then make me warm,” Draco replied, loving the way Harry’s eyes snapped open and he shifted till he was leaning up over Draco.

Harry nosed along Draco’s cheek, one hand running down his waist to grab his hips and move him so that he was right under Harry, covered in his warmth, “I might just take you up on that offer.”

“Go for it,” Draco whispered, turning his neck so that Harry had more space to work with, “but we might have to be quick, because I’m pretty sure my father is going to be calling us up in some time and he won’t really be in a good mood.”

Harry stopped and looked down into his boyfriends’ eyes that were shining with lust but also a hint of excitement, the kind he got when he’d done something mischievous.

“Do I wanna know?” Harry asked, loving the way Draco was smiling up unabashedly at him.

Draco shrugged and traced a finger on Harry’s collarbone, “I think it’s better if you wait to hear how he explains it, it’s always more funny that way.”

Harry nodded and decided to do just that, he leaned down till his lips were brushing Draco’s and said, “Well then, lets celebrate.”

 


End file.
